


Voz

by AkumuHoshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternative Story, Alternative reunion, F/M, Friendship, Romance, en aquella época estaba obsesionada con que se encontraran jajaja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuHoshi/pseuds/AkumuHoshi
Summary: Historia originalmente subida en fanfiction en mayo del 2013. Puede contener errores ortográficos.------------------------------------------------------------------He estado en este gremio por poco mas de 7 años, solo esperando por ti, tantos años esperando a que vinieras por mi, aunque no sabia quien eras, cuando finalmente estuvimos juntos te separaron de mi, pero se que nos volveremos a encontrar... Erik.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik & Cubellios | Kinana, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana
Kudos: 1





	Voz

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction el 5 de mayo del 2013.
> 
> LAS NOTAS FINALES CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**Voz**

Desde que tengo memoria (y eso que no tengo mucha) se que tengo un amigo, aunque no recordaba su rostro, recordaba esa promesa que el me hizo, que volvería por mi, esa promesa que me hacia tanta ilusión, aunque no sabia quien era, no recordaba como era el, no recordaba absolutamente nada de nosotros, pero ansiosa esperaba su llegada.

Tenia tanta ilusión, tantos sueños infantiles cruzaban mi cabeza todo el tiempo, tantos sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Tantas noches imaginando que volverías por mi, tantas situaciones diferentes en las que tu me encontrarías, tantos sueños esperando tu llegada, aunque yo no te recordaba, no recordaba tu cara, no recordaba como eras, no te recordaba a ti, no recordaba a tu y yo. Imaginando como seria tu cara, como serias tu, como seria nuestro encuentro, como seria escuchar el sonido de tu voz.

Tu voz, la sentía tan cercana y tan lejana a la vez, tu voz se aferraba a mi cada noche. Te escuchaba entre sueños, incluso aquellos que no tenían nada que ver contigo. La voz que me llamaba, la voz que quería escuchar mi voz, entre sueños intentaba seguir tu voz, intentaba encontrarte, gritaba para que me escucharas pero era inútil. Tu voz suplicando escuchar la mía, era tu suplica, tu anhelo, tu deseo... tu oración. ¿Que tan importante era el poder escuchar mi voz? ¿por que la quería oír con tanta desesperación? no lo sabia, pero me daba tristeza. Y en esos sueños en donde tu me llamabas con tu amable pero suplicante voz, tu oración se hacia la mía también.

Los años pasaron y esa ilusión que me daba el poder volver a verte desaparecía poco a poco, ¿fue real esa promesa de que volverías por mi? ya no parecía mas que solo un sueño infantil, algo tan infantil como una niña pequeña imaginando llegar a su príncipe, una niña pequeña imaginando a su hombre perfecto, algo que no existía. Pero por las noches esa voz que la llamaba parecía tan real, tan real como ningún otra.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntaba al despertar, aunque como siempre no espere contestación alguna, ¿quien eres? ¿como eres? ¿realmente volverás por mi?

Pasaron 7 largos años, 7 largos años esperando tu regreso. Fue peor cuando Natsu y los demás desaparecieron pero ahora que habían vuelto después de 7 años el gremio volvió a ser tan feliz como antes, me sentí feliz ahora que mis amigos habían vuelto, pero aun estaba ese vació que e tenido desde siempre. Todo empeoro cuando llego Michelle.

La voz se sentía mas fuerte que nunca, acompañada con algunas imagenes. ¿Que era lo que me sucedía? algo muy extraño me estaba pasando. Pasaron los días y yo solo empeoraba... Entonces desperté y decidí seguir la voz que me llamaba tan desesperadamente, salí del gremio, salí de la ciudad, solo camine y camine, sin saber exactamente hacia donde me dirigía, sin saber exactamente con quien me encontraría. Estaba decidida a encontrarte, jamas estuve mas segura en mi vida.

Y te encontré. Sabia que eras tu, eras diferente a todo lo que había imaginado, pero era simplemente perfecto, una paz que nunca había sentido lleno mi corazón, te tenia frente a mi, pero pude notar el dolor en tu mirada, pude ver tu soledad, un sentimiento que yo también tenia, nos faltábamos el uno al otro, ahora finalmente estábamos lo dos juntos. Todo dejo de importar, todo dejo de existir, solo eramos tu y yo bajo ese cielo estrellado. Podía verte, podía sentirte, podía escucharte, estabas tan cerca de mi, sabia que eras tu, había estado esperando ese momento desde siempre, ya no estaba ese vació en mi interior, ahora estabas tu.

Te pregunte tu nombre, tu me respondiste, "Erik", que lindo nombre... Erik. Sentí una paz inexplicable, una felicidad como ninguna otra, no remplazaría ese momento por nada, quería que durara para siempre, con el simple hecho de ver tu rostro me relaje, ya nada importaba, solo tu y yo. No duro mucho, el consejo llego para llevarte y aunque yo me quise oponer a ello, aunque haría cualquier cosa para que tu te quedaras a mi lado, tu solo te fuiste hacia ellos y me pediste que me fuera. Negaste que tu eras el que me llamaba, negaste que yo te buscaba a ti y solo a ti, te fuiste y me dejaste sola, me alegre.

¿Tu querías protegerme? ¿cierto? tu me llamaste, tu finalmente escuchaste mi voz, yo escuche tu voz, sonreí. Finalmente te había encontrado, ahora te alejaban de mi pero... ahora ya no nos sentiremos solos, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Jamas olvidare ese momento, aunque fue por poco tiempo sentí como si te conociera de toda la vida, como si fueras parte de mi.

Al día siguiente ya estaba de regreso al gremio, creo que nadie sabe que estuve contigo, tal vez sea mejor así. Actué con normalidad, pero ahora mi alegría era mayor, ahora sabia quien eras tu, conocía tu rostro, conocía tu voz, pude oírte. No se que me deparara el futuro, estaba feliz pero te extrañaba, era lo único que perturbaba mi felicidad, el no poder estar a tu lado.

Todos se fueron a entrenar para el Daimatou Enbu, todos estaban muy emocionados por el Torneo Mágico. Yo también iría para animarlos, me alegra que el gremio se este esforzando tanto en esto.

Pero aun te extraño, pienso en ti cada día, sueño contigo cada noche. Desearía volverme fuerte, para que cuando el día en que nos volvamos a ver te enorgullezcas de mi, por que se que nos volveremos a encontrar, lo presiento, lo se, se que el destino nos volverá a unir, me volvere fuerte... pero eso seria mas pronto de lo que pensé.

Puedo escucharlo...

**¿Fin?**   
**No, no es el fin.**   
**Es solo el comienzo...**

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi este corto y sencillo fic para celebrar que Cobra volvio al manga xD Aunque yo ya sabia que Cobra tenia que salir, al estar Kinana en el manga era una prueba de que volveria, ahora mucho mas. Por alguna razon, yo al principio de la saga del Daimatou Enbu imagine que Cobra apareceria en una escena parecida a lo que esta sucediento ahora en el manga, veo el fututo xD
> 
> En el anime siempre supe que Cobra volveria, y si que volvio, y ahora no me sorprende en lo mas minimo que haya regresado al manga, pero si me emociona xD
> 
> Yo que soy la mayor admiradora de Kinana y Cobra xD
> 
> ¿Reviews?


End file.
